Can't Let You Go
by KatelynKat
Summary: When Stella decides to move back to New Jersey, will Joe find her in time? Or will he finally let his true love go? If you love 'Joella' you will love this story! Not a one-shot, some 'Nacy', please R&R!


**Hey, KatelynKat here! Okay, so I had a dream the other night and it was about Joe and Stella. And when I woke up, I had a craving for this couple. (Yeah, I'm weird like that.) This one's called, Can't Let You Go, and I hope you enjoy and R&R!**

**Oh, and just so you know, this is **_**NOT **_**a one-shot. **

**Summary: When Stella decides to move back to New Jersey, will Joe find her in time? Or will he finally let his true love go? **

**Rated K+ for: sensuality, mild suggestive themes, comic mischief, and crude humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas L.A. or any of its characters. All Rights Reserved to Disney©**

**

* * *

**

**Can't Let You Go**

**Chapter One**

Stella Malone watched the trees go by, one by one in the car. She rested her elbow on the car door and unrolled the window. She let her hair blow free into the wistful warm wind, as she admired nature's beauty. She found herself thinking of none other than Rock Star Joe. Stella shook her head and squeezed her eyes tight. She had to let the thought of Joe escape her mind. She wasn't going to fall into his deathly trap. Not again. Aunt Lisa tilted her head to the side, facing Stella.

"You okay, Stella-bell?" she asked in her baby voice. Stella groaned. She hated when Aunt Lisa did that, which was relatively all the time. Stella nodded. She didn't have the strength to use her voice, so she stared back out the window. She glared at the trees. For a minute, she wished that she could be one. Just sway from side to side, and stand upright looking at the wilderness all day. Wouldn't have to worry about a thing—certainly not these type of problems. She would be a cherry blossom tree—blooming in the springtime, losing leaves in the winter, looking at beautiful works of nature. If only life were that simple, get planted, given soil, watered, live a little, and then death. If only.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Joe exclaimed. Stella was going back to New Jersey? Was she out of her mind? Joe was angry, beyond angry—infuriated. Joe didn't know many things, but there was something he did know. He needed to talk to Stella, explain, and get through to her somehow. This was all his fault. If he just told her about the movie deal, he wouldn't be in this situation now. But being Joe, life was never easy, it was complicated. He glared at Macy. She wasn't answering him. Macy just silently stared at her phone, pretending she was doing something totally interesting, when really she was just staring at her homepage. Joe frowned as he realized something. That feeling. What was it? Right in the pit of his stomach. Whenever someone mentioned Stella's name he had it. Whenever she walked into a room, he had that feeling. Was it love? Or something else?

"She's going back to New Jersey." Macy's voice was low, almost in a whisper. She patted him on the back gently, but firmly. She was trying her best to comfort him. But nothing would. There was only one thing he had to do, before it was too late. Get to that airport. And there was one way to do that. Kevin. Joe stared at his older brother, with a dominant glare. Kevin was looking at his shoes, noticing that one was untied. Nick noticed this too, wondering if Kevin _knew _how to tie his shoe laces. He was going to say something, but with the saying, "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it," stuck in the back of his brain, Nick decided to keep quiet.

"Kevin!" Joe exclaimed, staring at his brother. Kevin finally looked up from his shoe and glared at him.

"Oh, no. What's that look on your face?" Kevin inquired, stupidly. Joe nodded, smiling. Kevin finally took the hint and groaned. "No!"

Joe nodded his head like an idiot again, "Oh, yes."

"You guys, I'm gonna call Stella," Macy suggested dialing the numbers into her phone, poignantly. She put the phone to her ear and listened. _Ring . . . Ring . . .! _After the third ring, Stella picked up.

"What, Mace?" she asked, infuriated. Macy could tell by the tone of her voice that she was exasperated. Macy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She could not believe that Stella was really leaving. She didn't want her to leave. After all, summer was almost over. But then what would happen if Joe didn't get there in time . . .? Macy looked out the window, secretively. From the corner of her eye she noticed Joe pushing the red convertible, manually, while Kevin sat in the driver's seat pretending that he was really on the road. Macy's eyes widened. Uh-oh. Stella knows Macy can't lie. And she really _cannot _lie. Whenever she does, she starts laughing uncontrollably until she can't breathe. So she sighed, and pulled herself together.

"You can't leave," she started, softly.

"Why not?" Stella asked, hoping she wasn't going to hear the words—

"Joe's coming to get you." Exactly. Wait, what?

"No, no, no! Tell him not to!" Stella whined, still glancing at the peaceful trees and grass. She swallowed hard, and shut her eyes tight. She wished that none of this ever happened—that they could just go back to before the summer started and she agreed to live in the guest house. After a moment, she opened her eyes. Nothing, as usual.

"I can't. He's, he's already on his way," Macy sighed. She peeked out the window once more and discovered that Joe and Kevin were gone. She sighed again, feeling at ease and slightly smiled. She pulled her hair back behind her ear and waited for Stella's reply.

"What? No!" she exclaimed. Macy smiled. Joe was going to get there in time. She hoped. "Tell him to go back home," Stella requested.

"I can't do that," Macy responded, seriously.

"Why not?" Stella questioned, confused.

Macy took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then said, "Because Joe's home . . . is wherever you are."

* * *

Joe raced to the airport. Well, tried to race there, anyway. The little red convertible was being hauled by Joe and only Joe. Kevin was just sitting in the driver's seat not doing a thing, being totally care free. Joe groaned, loudly, thinking that maybe Kevin would stop relaxing and help him. But who was he kidding? This was Kevin he was talking about, and they both knew that was not going to happen.

After a while, Joe gave up. "Ugh! This is just too much," he pouted.

Kevin turned to face him. "What are you going to do, bro?" he asked, removing his sunglasses coolly.

Joe took off his jacket. He was going to make a run for it. He threw his leather jacket in the backseat of the convertible and raced off, not bothering to tell Kevin where he was going. Kevin sat there in awe, staring after him. No way was he going to try to catch up to him. So, he dragged the car into a parking spot, relaxing. And decided to let fate decide the rest.

* * *

Joe sprinted as fast as he could to the airport. He never ran that fast in his life before. He wasn't much of a fan in the track and cross country area, but he had to reach Stella. He just had to.

Automatic sliding doors struck him straight in the face. He had reached his destination. Joe ran through the doors like there was no tomorrow, and found Stella's boarding flight. He noticed that it was on time and was due to leave in exactly four minutes. Joe's eyes widened and continued to flash down the halls. He ran across the hallway, up the escalator to the huge window. There he found the plane. He gasped. Did it leave yet? Was he too late? Was Stella on that plane?

In big bright red numbers, on the tail of the plane it read: **Plane # 2. **

Joe placed his hand on the window, as if he was waving goodbye. "Stella . . ." He had lost her, yet again.

* * *

**Well, what'd ya think? Too dramatic? Too sad? Tell me in a review, please! The more reviews, the more chapters! R&R **

**~HeeHee~**

**\/**


End file.
